star_glitcher_fefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Glitcher FE Wiki
Welcome to the Star Glitcher FE Wiki, a wiki about the Roblox game Star Glitcher: FE Version, by loplkc. Star Glitcher: FE Version (commonly abbreviated as SGFE) is a game that allows you to control glitches (the different modes playable in-game.) There are currently 52 glitches in the game, each with unique effects, abilities, and animations. Gameplay Each server holds a maximum of four players. The main focus of the game is a free-for-all fight using different glitches and their associated abilities. Note that there is a cooldown and anti-abuse system to prevent players from spamming powerful, lag-causing attacks. There is also the Generic Wave Survival Minigame, playable by gathering enough players on the green disk beside the spawn. the anti-abuse system and damage to other players are disabled, so you and up to three other players can give it your all in defending against drooling zombies which get progressively stronger every wave. For more information on that minigame, click here. There is one button on a pedestal at the spawn. It teleports you to a singleplayer game where you can test abilities in peace. Other things to do include roleplaying using glitches (if that is your preference) and simply exploring all the different playable glitches. Controls Generally, the letter keys on the keyboard (except for W, A, S, D, I, O, L, Z, X, C, and V) switch your character to different glitches. Depending on the situation, not all keys will give you another glitch. The B, N, and M keys are special in that the glitch they give you depends on which one you are currently in (these are called sub-glitches/sub-modes.) Z, V, and X are the common controls to use your abilities in-game. Be aware that not all modes have abilities. Press the 5 key to spawn a dummy on top of you. To spawn a stack of dummies, chat "ddd..." (the number of dummies you want). To spawn dummies in an area around you, chat "dnumber". The limit on dummies is 20 per command, and 100 across the entire server. Pressing L will kill you. It is faster than using the normal Roblox reset. Rules and Guidelines This is not an exhaustive list and merely offers an idea of what should be expected. Always use common sense and judgement. # Always remember that it's a game. Don't get mad over small things. # Respect players' desires to play the game peacefully. # To clarify, don't spawnkill or continue attacking after the other player asks you to stop. # Don't purposely try to lag the server and other players by spamming heavy attacks. # Obey the Roblox rules and don't use exploits, online date, etc. Links The Roblox game can be found here: Roblox The official Discord server for the game is here: Discord A list of frequently asked questions can be found here. A list of modes can be found here. A list of minigames can be found here. A list of events in the game's history can be found here. A playlist of glitcher themes, managed by a fellow player, can be found here: YouTube Feel free to contribute to this wiki however much you want to!